


Such a pretty kitty

by The_Undertakers_pet



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, F/M, Inspired by Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler References, Original Character(s), Romance, ciel phantomhive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Undertakers_pet/pseuds/The_Undertakers_pet
Summary: The dark duo are in pursuit of a new culprit but while hunting for their killer, Sebastian discovers something else. A chance meeting, a coincidental link.. or could it be destiny? Destiny with paws.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Not my best piece. It's my first time working with Sebastian as the main character so do forgive me)

There was a chill in the air as Ciel stepped out the of the large, posh looking town house.  
A grumpy expression on his face as he stood there ajusting his gloves. "What a complete waste of my time" he muttered as he glanced behind him, watching a tall dark haired gentleman in a tail coat join him.  
"Let's go Sebastian. This was clearly a dead end" he grunted and headed for the waiting horse and carriage.  
  
As Sebastian begain to follow, a loud crashing noise from behind startled him. The Butler stood there listening for anymore sounds when Ciel stepped down out of the carriage.  
"What's taking you so long?" he snapped. A frustrated look on his face. Sebastian dashed over to him. "I appologise for the delay my Lord, But I must check something before we leave" he said politely.  
Ciel frowned "What are you talking about?" he growled.  
"It would seem we are not alone my Lord" said Sebastian, glancing back towards the side of the house.  
"A spy?" asked Ciel, curiously as they moved up to the corner of the house.  
"I'll ask you to stay here my Lord. Just in case" said Sebastian, smiling.  
Ciel rolled his eyes as he lent against the wall "Well make it quick" he huffed, disappointed.  
"Of course Master" Sebastian replied, giving him a small bow.  
  
As Sebastian headed in the direction of the last sound he suddenly heard another, this time not as loud. The sound of something shifting or rustling.  
He followed the sound to find a pile of wooden crates scattered across the floor. "This must be the source of the noise. But what would be the cause? Surely they didn't just fall on their own?" he muttered to himself as he looked at the crates.  
Just as he began to turn away, one of the crates began to move a little and a faint noise suddenly came from beneath.  
A suprised expression crept across Sebastians face "That sounds like...." he said and knelt down, lifting the crate to find a small cat. "Oh you poor sweet thing" he said softly, lifting it in to his arms.  
"So it was you who made all this commotion" he said, smiling as he lifted the tiny cat up in his hands. "Such a unique kitty" he said, looking at the furry creature.  
"What a lovely copper coloured body. With grey paws and matching ears and a cute little grey tuft on the end of your tail. And those luscious long wiskers and bright blue eyes. How very beautiful" he said as he began petting her.  
  
The cat wriggled, mewing loudly. "It's ok my dear, you're quite safe now" said Sebastian, touching the cats nose. "What's taking so long?" Ciel called out, banging his walking stick on the groung.  
Sebastian stood up, tucking the tiny cat in to his inner jacket "Hush now" he wispered, heading over to Ciel.  
"I do appologis my Lord. That took a little longer then intended." he said.  
"What was it?" asked Ciel, a slightly suspicious look on his face.  
"Just a false alarm my Lord" Sebastian replied and led his master over to the carriage.  
  



	2. chapter 2

It was late and after taking Ciel his last cup of tea and tucking him in to bed, Sebastian made his way down to his room. A small bowl of warm milk in his hand.   
He closed the door behind him, glancing around the tidy room. "Here kitty" he called in a soft voice and crouched down, looking under the bed.   
"Oh come now, please don't be angry with me. I know it's scary when you're taken to an unfamiliar place but I couldn't leave you there when you were injured, now could I" he said, placing the bowl down on the floor. "Please come out" he said.   
  
Just as he saw movement he heard a knock at the door. Sebastian sighed, resting his head in his hand as he stood up "Oh for goodness sake. Who would be knocking at this hour?" he muttered, reaching for the door handle.   
He opened the door to find Bard standing there grinning at him. "What is it Baldroy?" Sebastian groaned, an annoyed expression on his usually stoic face.   
  
Bard looked at him awkwardly, scratching the back of his head "Well, I thought.. I'd check tomorrows schedule once more before I hit the sack, yaknow, just to be sure" he babbled.   
Sebastian rolled his eyes, sighing. "I told you twice already. For breakfast, Smoked Herring with a side of scrabbled eggs. For lunch, Freshly baked scones with blackberries and rasberries. For dinner, a starter of fish soup and a main of roast pork with mixed vegetables. And finally, for dessert, a fresh fruit triffle. Is that clear enough?" he said stirnly.  
  
Bard stood there scribbling the information down in his pad. "Clear as day. Thanks Sebastian" he grinned.   
Sebastian closed the door "Imbecile" he muttered. A smile creeping across his face as he noticed a small fuzzy ball in the far corner.   
"So there you are" he said quietly as he heard the last faint echos of footsteps fade away. "Finally I can.." he began stepping towards the trembling hairball but as he did there was a sudden burst of light and as a strange smoke faded from the corner the little cat was gone. In her place was a young woman, curled tightly in a ball.


	3. chapter 3

The young woman was quite thin with messy long copper red hair. Dressed in a short tattered dress and not much more.   
Sebastian stared at her for a moment then knelt beside her. "Goodness me" he said, reaching out and lightly touching her shoulder.   
The young woman jolted, shifting away from him.   
"Please, don't be afraid. I mean you no harm" he said, watching her. "But you must tell me, where on earth did you come from?" he asked. He looked down and noticed a bright blue eye looking at him from under the matted red hair.   
  
"I... I.. Can't" came a soft voice. And with that she was on her feet and making a run for the door.   
Sebastian dashed infront of her, blocking her escape. "And just where are you going" he said, smirking.   
"Please.. you.. you don't understand. I have to go!" the young woman pleaded. Tears begining to stream down her cheeks.   
"I don't understand you say. Then explain" Sebastian replied, refusing to step out of her way.   
  
"Please sir... I'm greatful, I truely am... but I really must go. When she realises I....." the young woman babbled, a terrified look on her face as she tugged and twiddled her hair round in her fingers. "If... if she catches me... she'll... she'll kill me" she said, not noticing Sebastian making his way towards her.   
Sebastian reached out, gripping her chin tight between his thumb and fingers.   
He lent forward, his face inches from hers. Those hypnotic fuscia eyes staring deep in to her bright blue ones.   
"But how can someone catch you, let alone kill you.. if they can't find you?" he said, smirking. He took her hand, leading her over to the bed and as he sat down he petted the space beside him.   
"Now. Tell me everything" he said comfortingly.   
  
The young woman sat there beside him, trembling. "Where.. where do I start?" she said softly, staring at the floor. Sebastian pulled her messy hair from her face. "Let's begin with your name" he replied.   
"My name?.. my name. My name is Layla" said the young woman.   
Sebastian took her hand "Sebastian Michaelis, at your service" he replied, delicately kissing the back of her fingers. "So tell me Layla. What exactly are you?" he asked seductively, staring deep in to her eyes. "Where did you come from?" he continued. His gaze almost hypnotic.   
  
"I.. I'm human. Or, at least I was" Layla replied, breaking his stare as she turned her head away. A sad expression on her face. "She was keeping me prisoner there. Put some kind of spell on me.. to stop me from calling for help.. even... even if I did get out" she continued, begining to cry.   
Sebastian took a hankerchife from his pocket, gently wiping her tears away. "I can see you've been through quite alot Miss Layla but I must ask, who is 'she'? and please, tell me more about this spell" he said, petting her hand comfortingly.   
Layla began to tremble, that look of fear on her face again. Sebastian slipped his right arm around her shoulders, shifting a little closer. "It's alright. You're quite safe here, that I can asure you" he said softly.   
  
Layla sat there for a few minutes then took a deep breath. "Her name is Janelle Chadwick. She lives in Kensington.. not far from where you found me. Creepy old bag's been leuring in random men recently. Didn't think much of it at first, just thought she was.. you know. And Then... I saw something I shouldn't. Unfortunatly she saw me too" she said and shuddered.   
Sebastian looked at her for a moment 'Janelle Chadwick? that name is on Master Ciels suspect list' he thought to himself. "What exactly did you see?" he asked curiously.   
  
Layla sighed "It happened about three weeks ago. It was really late, about midnight. I was making my way home, heading down past the woods when I saw what I thought was a man attacking a woman.. but as I approached, I saw Chadwick with this poor lad pinned against a tree.. his trousers round his ankles, but she was..." she said, her voice trailing off.   
"Go on" said Sebastian, incouragingly.   
"She was lituraly sucking the life out of him" she replied, turning pale.   
  
Sebastian stared at her, a stunned expression on his face.   
Layla looked at him then shook her head "Not like that!.. I mean.. they'd clearly been at it, but no I mean she was face to face with him. like she was kissing him, but I could see this bright white light coming out of his mouth in to hers and he was... well dying, I guess" she said with a small shrug.   
"But then she noticed me. When I woke up I was in her basement. I tried to escape, and because I kept crying out she put the spell on me" she sighed.   
"Yes, the spell" said Sebastian, watching her.   
"Well, you see.. the spells set so that every time.." she began, only to be interupted by a knock on the door and as the last knock sounded there was flash of light and smoke and as it cleared, there was a small mewing sound. The tiny cat sat there looking up at Sebastian.   
  
Sebastian stood up "I think I'm beging to understand" he said and went to answer the door.   
Stood in the hallway was Mey-rin. A grin on her face as Sebastian opened the door. "Good morning Sebastian sir" she said cheerfully. Sebastian stared at her for a moment Then glanced up at the window behind her, a cloudy blue sky clearly in view.   
He pulled the silver watch from his pocket, the face reading six o'clock. 'Seems we were up all night' he thought to himself. "Yes, good morning Mey-rin. Did you want something?" he said, looking at her.   
"Oh.. Well, I was up nice and early so I thought I'd get on with my laundry duties. Yes I did" replied Mey-rin, smiling.   
"Very well" said Sebastian. Turning away, ready to close the door.   
"Eh, Mr Sebastian" said Mey-rin, reaching towards him. "I need to collect your bed sheets" she continued awkwardly.   
Sebastian looked at her, raising an eyebrow "Not to worry Mey-rin. I'll tend to my own in due time. For now, just tend to the rest of the house" he replied and closed the door.   
"Yes sir" Mey-rin called through the door then made her way back upstairs.  
  
As the last footsteps echoed away, there was a flash of light and there sat Layla. Sebastian looked at her, a smirk on his lips.   
"So. Whenever in the presence of a human, you instantly morph in to a feline. Rendering you helpless. Interesting" said Sebastian then turned around, tidying himself in the mirror.   
"Except for you" said Layla, watching him.   
Sebastian stopped, looking at her in the mirror.   
  
"Are.. are you like her?" said Layla, a worried look on her face.   
"Mrs Chadwick you mean?" said Sebastian, his back still to her.   
"Are you some kind of warlock?" she asked curiously.   
"Warlock? certainly not" said Sebastian with a small chuckle and slowly turned to face her, a smirk on his face   
"I'm something else" he added. He walked towards her, taking her hand as she stared at him.   
He lent down, kissing her fingers "Now, my lady. I have duties to attend to but I will return with food and other things for you. All I ask, is that you do not leave this room. Understood?" he said in a firm voice.   
Layla looked at him, nodding. Curling up on the bed as he left the room.


	4. chapter 4

The dinning room was quiet as Sebastian entered, a tea trolly in tow.   
"Your tea, Master" he said, placing a cup and saucer beside the half empty breakfast plate on the table. "I thought a fresh Earl Grey would best suit the meal" he said.   
"What's with the smug look" said Ciel, wiping his mouth with his napkin and watching the butler suspiciously as he poured him a cup of tea.   
"Why what ever do you mean my Lord?" said Sebastian, giving him a sideways glance.   
"Don't give me that. You're hiding something, what is it!" Ciel demanded, frowning.   
  
Sebastian gave Ciel a cheeky smile as he placed the teapot down on the trolly.   
"It seems I may have a lead on your case after all my Lord" he replied.   
"Lead? what are you talking about. Last night was a dead end, how could you get a lead if..." said Ciel, stopping as Sebastian lent forward offering him a freshly baked scone.   
"If I couldn't do this much for my Master, what kind of butler would I be?" said Sebastian, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.   
Ciel grunted, looking away from him and frowning. "Well, what did you find?" he asked.   
"It would seem Master, that the reason we've been running in to dead ends.. is because we've been looking for the wrong culprit" said Sebastian, a self-satisfied smile on his face.   
"Wrong culprit?" said Ciel, watching the butler closely.   
"We're looking for a different type of murderer... a completely different monster. So to speak" said Sebastian, smirking.   
  
Ciel gave Sebastian a suspicious look. "What are you implying?" he said   
"Would the word Succubus mean anything to you Master?" Sebastian asked in a casual tone as he began clearing the breakfast things from the table.   
"Succubus? Yes. It's supposed to be some sort of demon. According to folk stories, It takes the form of a beautiful woman and leurs men away with promises of love and sexual promises, then eats them." Ciel replied and took a sip of his tea.   
Sebastian looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Something along those lines my Lord" he said.   
"What of it?" said Ciel as he reached for the news paper.   
"Going by the evidence we have and a.. rather reliable source I came across, it would seem we're dealing with exactly that My Lord" replied Sebastian.   
  
Ciel lowered the news paper, looking at the butler. "You are kidding me. Succubus's are just a silly old legend. We're looking for a real murderer" he scoffed.   
"Says the person sat here with a contract with an actual demon" said Sebastian sarcasticly. "And it's Succubi not Succubus's. Dear me, your grammar is terrible young Master" he teased.   
"Shut up!" Ciel huffed, embaressed. "So, do you have any idea who this Succubus is?" he said, frowning.   
"Actually Master, I do" Sebastian replied, smiling. "Our main suspect is Mrs Janelle Chadwick. I believe she was already on your list" he continued.   
  
A puzzled looked swept across Ciels face for a moment. "Chadwick? you mean that mouthy old bat who stood there calling to you from outside the house on the corner, yesterday. Making those rather vulger gestures" he said, looking at the butler.   
"The very same" said Sebastian, nodding. "She was right under our noses, all along" he smirked.   
"But how do we catch her? we can't just storm in and simply accuse her" said Ciel, sitting back in his chair.   
"The best way Master, is to catch her in the act" Sebastian suggested. Ciel nodding.


	5. chapter 5

Sebastian headed down to his room, a tray piled high with various food items and drink on it.   
He opened the door and saw Layla there still curled up on the bed. He closed the door, the sound wakening her. She looked up at him then at the tray in his hands.   
"By the look on your face, I'm assuming you're quite hungry" said Sebastian, placing the tray down beside her on the bed. "Go ahead, please help yourself" he incouraged her.   
Layla grabbed a sandwich, taking a big bite. She looked up at him, a smile on her face as she took another bite, clearly enjoying it as she reached for another.   
"My goodness. You really were hungry" said Sebastian, watching her. "Simply out of curiosity Miss Layla, When did you last eat?" he asked, pouring her a cup of tea.   
  
Layla looked at the half eaten sandwich in her hand, swallowing her mouthful. "About four days ago" she replied, her hands trembling as she took the cup from him. "I.. I stole a muffin from the creepy old tarts pantry when I managed to escape from the basment..." she said then let out a sigh "Paid for it though" she added an drank the tea.   
"Paid? paid how?" Sebastian asked, a puzzled look on his face as he watched her.   
Layla glanced over her shoulder at her back. A sad expression on her face. "She caught me. Got a wacking for it" she said quietly.   
Sebastian looked at her, the puzzled look on his face changing to a suprised one. He moved closer. "May I?" he asked, touching the ragged cloth on her back. Layla simply looked away.   
Sebastian lifted the cloth, revealing her bare back. The skin covered in red raw marks.   
"Goodness. What on earth did she hit you with?" he asked, lowering the cloth.   
  
Layla looked at him. "Well. At first I thought it was a cane or something but..." she said and let out an awkward giggle. "It was actually her tail" she said, shrugging.   
"Tail?" said Sebastian, kneeling beside her.   
"Rediculas huh?" she said, looking at him.   
"Not at all Miss Layla" said Sebastian, shaking his head. He took her hand "And the information you've given me has been quite useful" he continued, bowing his head to her.   
"I..it has?" said Layla, blushing.   
Sebastian stood up "Indeed it has Miss Layla. You see, it's my Masters job to investigate certain cases. The current job is a bizzare murder case. The victims all male, all found dead with no obvious cause, just liturally drained of life. But it was when you mentioned the gentleman in the woods that I knew we were on the same page" He said, smiling at her.   
"So, he was one of your victims?" she asked, curiously.   
"Yes, he was. We had our victims, our where and when but no killer.. until now" replied Sebastian, smirking.   
"Well, glad I could help. I guess" said Layla, running her finger round the rimm of her cup.   
"And in return for your help Miss Layla, I will do my best to help you. You have my word" said Sebastian, giving her a bow.   
  
As Sebastian lifted his head there was a sudden burst of light and as the smoke faded, there sat the cat again.   
The door began to open and as a small figure appeared in the doorway Sebastian swept Layla under the cover. He turned around to find Ciel standing there "Master?" he said, puzzled.   
"Where the hell have you been?" Ciel demaned, glairing at him. "I've been calling for you for over fifteen minutes!" he snapped.   
"I do appologise Master" Sebastian replied, dropping to one knee and bowing "I've made a terrible error. It seems I've let a personal matter get in the way of my duties. I asure my Lord, it will not happen again" he said, keeping his head low but descretly keeping an eye on the small bump on the bed.   
Ciel sighed frustratedly "See that it doesn't" he said, turning around and storming off down the hallway.   
"Oh dear" said Sebastian, standing up. A flash of light behind him.   
"Your Master I'm assuming" said Layla, peeking out from under the cover.   
"Indeed" said Sebastian, smiling as he looked at her.   
"I'll return later Miss Layla" he said and left the room, closing the door behind him.


	6. chapter 6

It was dark as the two stood there on the quiet London side street. "You're sure about this" said Ciel in an almost whispered voice.  
"Positive my Lord. Have I ever given you reason to think otherwise?" Sebastian replied, watching an odd looking house on the corner of the street.

Two people could be seen walking up the road towards the house. Sebastian dashed behind a near by tree, pulling Ciel behind him. He raised a finger to his lips, signalling him to be quiet and then pointed as he watched the couple outside the house.  
The woman stood there infront of the door, giggling as she unlocked it. A tall, slender and busty woman with shoulder length, curly blonde hair in a long grey dress "This way my lovely" she teased, pulling the gentleman inside.

"Target acquired" said Sebastian and headed towards the house, Ciel in tow. They quietly slipped inside the quiet house, all the lights were off except a faint glow coming from a small room at the back.  
Sebastian moved closer, peering through the crack of the door. 

The woman stood there with her back to the door, not noticing the butler watching her. Ciel peeked in and as he watched, the womans appearances changed. From the normal tall, busty blonde to a humanoid creature, tall with large bat like wings and a long tail. She turned to the side, her busty figure barely covered with a tight corset. She grinned as she slowly crouched down and began running her finger up and down the gentlemans chest. She moved close, her lips close to his "One last kiss" she said seductively.  
"I think not" said Sebastian, standing behind her.  
She shot to her feet, lunging at him.   
Sebastian dodged her, knocking her down and pinning her.   
"Janelle Chadwick. You are wanted for the murders of seven men and now, the attempted murder of an eighth" said Ciel as he stood over her, smirking.

"You can't arrest me you little brat! you can't proove a thing!" Janelle hissed, wriggling in an attept to escape Sebastians grip.  
"Who said anything about arresting you" Ciel replied smugly, turning his back to her "Deal with her. And be quick, I'll be waiting outside" he continued then walked out of the door.  
"Yes, my Lord" Sebastian replied, grabbing Janelle's tail as she tried to whip him with it. "I now understand what miss Layla was talking about" he said tugging it.  
"Layla? that little.... how?" said Janelle, frowning.  
Sebastian lent down "You didn't actually think you were the only demon round here, did you?" he said in her ear, smirking "Such an ego" he chuckled. He pulled her up on to her knees, keeping her arms tight behind her back. "I'm willing to cut you a deal, demon to demon. If you're willing to lift the spell you put on miss Layla" he said and waited for an answer.  
Janelle cackled loudly "Not a chance!" she replied, looking back at him. "Even if you did let me go, it wouldn't matter. If I let her go she'd expose me" she screeched.  
"If that's you're final answer" said Sebastian, standing up.  
Janelle spat at him.

Ciel stood outside, a frown across his brow as he heard a loud scream. "What took you so long?" he said as Sebastian emerged from the dark house, The gentleman limp in his arms.  
"Apologise for my tardiness Master. She was a little more trouble then antisipated" Sebastian replied, walking over and placing the gentleman on a nearby bench.  
"Her Majesty simply asked me to end the bizzar murders, with that done.." said Ciel, walking over. "What do we do with him?" he asked, knocking the passed out mans foot with his walking stick.

Sebastian looked at the slumped figure "The sun will be rising soon my Lord and he'll come to soon enough. He's uninjured but reeks of alcohol. He'll simply think he passed out drunk and it was nothing more then a bad dream" he replied, turning away. "Shall we, Master?" he said, gesturing to leave.


	7. chapter 7

Sebastian Entered his Masters bedroom, a tea tray in his hand. "Your tea, my Lord" he said, a smirk on his face as he watched the small figure standing there, struggling to pull on his night clothes. He placed the tray down on the bed stand. "Please, allow me to help you Master" he said, fighting back a chuckle as he pulled the shirt down over Ciel's head. "There, all ready for bed" he said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
"Quiet you" said Ciel, frowning as he climbed in to bed. He took a hot cup of tea from the tray and looked over at Sebastian, a slightly suspicious look on his face. "How did you know it was her anyway?" he asked, watching the butler.

Sebastian smiled at him "A nearby witness my Lord" he replied.  
"Witness? You never said anything about a witness" said Ciel, frowning.  
"My apologies, but I'm afraid the witness wished to remain anonymous my Lord" said Sebastian, giving him a small bow.  
"I see" said Ciel and finished his tea.  
Sebastian collected the cup and tray "It's late. Time to sleep" he said, blowing out the candles. A smile on his face as he left the room.

Layla peeked out from under the cover as she heard the door open, watching Sebastian as he made his way towards her.  
Sebastian looked down at the tray on the floor, barely a crumb left on it. "You can come out" he said, placing something on the other end of the bed. "It's safe. The door is locked" he added and watched her as she wiggled out.  
Layla stood there, smiling at him.  
"I've bought you a few things" said Sebastian, pointing at the bed.  
Layla looked over to see a tray with a bowl of soup and cup of tea. Beside it was a pile of clothing. "F..for me?" she asked, running her fingers across the soft cloth.

"I thought it might be a good idea to pick up few things while I was out. Rather then have you running round in that filthy rag" he replied, his back to her as he picked up the empty tray from the floor. As he stood up he felt a pair of arms slip round his middle from behind, A suprised look on his face.  
"Thank you so much Sebastian" said Layla, giving him a small squeeze.  
"You're quiet welcome miss Layla" he replied, pulling away. "Now. If you'll bring the clothes, I'll take you down to the bathroom. After all, nice new clothes deserve a nice clean bath.. don't you agree?" he said, reaching in his pocket for the door key.


	8. chapter 8

Layla stood there in the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. "Just how much did he pay for this" she said quietly, admiring the long scarlet red dress. "It's beautiful" she sighed.  
The sound of footsteps drew her attention to the door and as the handle wiggled there was a sudden flash of light.  
Mey-rin entered the bathroom. "Oh dear. I can't believe I forgot the towel bin from in here, and a second day in a row too. Sebastian would be so angry with me if he found out, yes he would" she said, her cheeks turning red with embaressment.  
She moved across the room, noticing a pile of clothes on the floor by the mirror. "What's this?" she said, reaching down to pick it up.  
"I'll take that Mey-rin" came a voice from behind her, startling the maid. She turned around to find Sebastian standing there. "Please, continue tending to your own matters" he said, picking up the red bundle.  
"Oh, eh.. Yes sir!" she replied, dashing over to the nearby linen bin.  
"And please, don't forget to do it again" he said firmly as he left the room.

He stood in his room and gave the dress a shake "Miss Layla?" he said, a worried expression creeping across his face when he got no responce. "Oh dear" he said, dropping the dress and heading back to the bathroom.  
He opened the door, lifting a set of lit candles in to the now dark room. In the corner he could see a small figure curled tight in a ball. "So here you are" he said, moving closer as she stood up.  
He lifted the candles "Oh my" he said, staring at her.

Layla blushed, dressed only in a corset and french knickers. Doing her best to cover herself but failing.  
Sebastian smirked at her, putting the candles down on the floor. "So, some clothes stay on and others don't. Interesting" he said, taking off his tail coat and wrapping it around her.  
He led her back to his room, smirking all the way.  
"Please don't laugh. It's not funny" said Layla, sitting on the bed. Her cheeks bright red.  
Sebastian smiled at her "It's very late Miss Layla, why not get some sleep" he said, pulling the cover over her as she laid down. A smile still on his face as he left the room.

Layla opened her eyes, the bright sun light filling the room.  
"So you're awake" came a familiar voice from across the room.  
Layla sat up and saw Sebastian standing there, waiting for her. "Good morning" she said, with a yawn.  
"I've bought you breakfast, and some reading materials incase you get bored" he said. Gesturing to a book on the end of the bed.

Layla looked at it then looked at Sebastian, a shocked look on her face. "That's.... that's her book!" she said, staring at him.  
"Indeed it is" he replied, smiling.  
"But how?" she asked, picking the book up and examining it.  
"How isn't important Miss Layla. What's important, is the contents within" he replied, placing a finger on the book "While I'm tending to my duities, I'm setting you the task of finding the correct spell" he said firmly.  
Layla looked at him, a worried look on her face.  
"We need it if we're going to break the spell. Are you up to the challange?" he asked, Smirking as she nodded. "I will return in a while" he said then headed out of the door.  
Layla sat there and as she eat she pulled the book open.


	9. chapter 9

The late afternoon sun sat low in the sky as Sebastian walked along the hall "So late already" he said, looking at his watch.   
"It's almost time for dinner" he sighed. He headed down to his room, hearing the sound of scurrying feet as he opened the door. "Why the panic" he asked as he entered the room "It's only me, Sebastian" he said, spotting the edge of a figure, hiding round the side of his wardrobe. "Please, come out of there" he said, smirking.  
"No!" was the reply.  
"Come now Miss Layla, I really don't have time for games" he huffed, shaking his head. He moved closer "Now come out" he said firmly.

"You.. you'll be angry with me" she replied.  
"Why on earth would I be angry?" Sebastian asked, curiously.  
"The spell. I.. I found it. And...." said Layla, a tremble in her voice.  
"Oh dear" said Sebastian, rolling his eyes. "Please, come out. I won't be angry, I promise" he said.  
Layla slowly stepped out, a stressed look on her face. She stood there, dressed in her corset and knickers but this time she had a pair of fuzzy grey cat ears on her head, paw like hands and a long grey tail hanging down the back. Her blue eyes no longer human but cat eyes "I... I'm hidious!" she whinned, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
Sebastian stared at her, looking her up and down. "No" he said, moving towards her "You... are beautiful" he said, pulling her in to his arms. "Venus, the way she should have been seen" he said, gently stroking her left ear, making it twitch.  
"Se... Sebastian" said Layla, blushing.   
Sebastian held her in his arms "Just beautiful" he said softly and lent down, his lips pressing tight against hers.  
Layla slipped her arms around him, her tail swishing from side to side as the kiss became more passionate.  
Sebastian slowly walked her backward towards the bed, pushing her over. He stood there, a seductive smile on his face as he slowly undid his shirt.

"Se.. Sebastian.. you still have duities to attend to" said Layla, staring at the butler as he stood there, topless.  
"I think the other servents are quite capable of serving dinner" he said, leaning down and giving her corset a playful tug.

Just then there was a bang at the door. "Sebastian! Oi, Sebastian!" a voice yelled from the other side of the door.  
"Oh for goodness sake" Sebastian sighed, pulling on his shirt. He walked towards the door, stopping halfway and looking at Layla "Best tuck yourself out of sight" he said, smirking.  
Layla looked down at her own body, realising she hadn't changed then blushing as she realised she was only dressed in her under clothes. She dashed up the side of the wardrobe giggling quietly as Sebastian opened the door.

Bard stood there frowning "Where the bloody hell have you been? We need you in the kitchen man!" he yelled, stomping an angry foot on the floor.  
Sebastian rolled his eyes "I needed to check something" he said, pushing past him and closing the door. "I'd have thought you could at least serve a simple two course dinner between you" he said, shaking his head and set off towards the kitchen.

Layla laid there on the bed. Curled up, her eyes closed with her tail twitching.  
"Such a pretty little kitty" came a soft voice, making her ears twitch. "My little kitty" the voice continued, the sound of a lock turning stiring Layla from her light nap.  
Layla felt four fingers gently scratching behind her right ear and without meaning to, let out a small purr. She opened her eyes, blushing. She looked up to see Sebastian smirking at her.  
"How very cute" he said then stood there, running his fingers through his raven coloured hair. "Now, where did we get to" he said, in that seductive voice.   
A devious smirk on his face as he watched Layla staring at him, her eyes following every movement as he slowly stripped down to his boxers.

"What are you?" Layla asked as the butler crawled on to the bed beside her.  
"Would you believe me if I told you?" said Sebastian and ran his tounge up the side of her neck, making her shiver.  
She ran her fingers up and down his finely toned torso, Her bright blue cat eyes staring in to his glowing fushia ones. "What are you?" she asked again.

Sebastian removed her corset, running kisses up and down her neck as he laid her on her back. He kissed her passionately, moving on top. "I am a demon, my sweet little kitty" he wispered in her ear, a smile on his lips as he felt her heart beat increase.

Layla stared at him "D.. demon?" she said, reaching up her right hand and gently touching his cheek.  
"Under contract of Lord Phantomhive" He replied, running a finger up and down her left side. "Do not fear me, my sweet kitten" he wispered in her ear.  
"Why would I fear you?" she said softly, pulling him close. "You saved me... You protected me... You freed me.. and now..." she said, running her fingers through his raven coloured hair.

Sebastian lightly pressed a finger to her lips "Ssshh" he said, silencing her.   
A seductive smile on his lips as he removed the last items of clothing. "Kiss me, my pretty little kitty" he said softly as he positioned himself ontop, Layla gripping him tight as he slowly penitrated her. Purring heavily as he worked up in to a steady rhythm.

The demon butler lay there, a smile on his face as he felt the small figure in his arms twitch. He gently stroked her fuzzy grey ear, his smile widening as he listened to the tiny purring sounds she gave with every stroke. He sat up, letting out a small chuckle as he felt a long tail snake it's way round his waist. "You're going?" came a small voice from under the cover.  
"Alas my sweet kitty, I must" he replied, slowly unwrapping her tail. "I have my duties to attend to" he said, climbing out of the bed and heading over to the wardrobe. "But I will return" he said, heading for the door as he finished tidying his clothes.  
"I'll be waiting" Layla replied with a purr. A smile on Sebastian's face as he closed the door.


End file.
